tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lifan Group
) | foundation = 1992 | location = Chongqing, China | key_people = | num_employees = | slogan = | products = | homepage =http://www.lifan.com/ }} Lifan Group, or Lifan Industry (Group) CompanyChina's Lifan Industry to debut in Shanghai this week reuters.com, Wed Nov 24, 2010 8:37am IST ( ) ( ) is a privately-owned Chinese motorcycle and automobile manufacturer.Lifan IPO latest in quest for capital chinadaily.com.cn, 2010-11-29 Based in Chongqing, a provincial-level, direct-controlled municipality of China, compact sedans are among its offerings and the company, in 2009, was ranked 88th largest in China.Corporate profile Lifan official site Lifan may be best known for the small passenger cars it sells in developing, overseas markets, but it also makes small dirt bike engines; entry-level motorcycles; mini-vehicles, small trucks and vans that see commercial use; and commercial trucks. Other interests include manufacture of sport shoes, wine-making, and petitioning the Chinese State to allow the creation of more private banks. 2009 in-China automobile sales were a scant 43K, but access to more-profitable export markets may account for this small figure. 2010 production capacity was estimated to be near 300K and in 2006 it was 150K.About Lifan Group Lifan Official Site (Web Archive) Production capacity figures may consider engines and vehicles as discrete. History Lifan was founded by Yin Mingshan,The communist entrepreneur: Yin Mingshan shows how to make profits and political friends in China economist.com, Mar 27th 2003 a convicted dissident, in 1992 as a motorcycle repair shop (Chongqing Hongda Auto Fittings Research Centre)Great Events of Lifan Group from 1999 to 2005 Lifan official site with a staff of nine. Becoming the fifth-largest Chinese motorcycle maker in only seventeen years, the company was renamed Lifan Industry Group in 1997. 2006 saw commencement of automobile production after the 2003 acquisition of Chongqing Special Purpose Use Vehicle Manufacturing Co Ltd. Yunan Dali Junma Automotive Company, a commercial-truck maker, was another acquisition target. As of 2006, Lifan employed approximately 9,000 people and had an annual turnover of 7.3 billion yuan ($900 million USD), and had factories in Vietnam, Thailand and Bulgaria. In 2007, the Lifan Group had realised sales of 12.16 billion yuan, with an engine production and sales volume of 3.06 million to Taiwan. With those exports worth US$409.6 million, the company had reached the country's top position among privately owned firms. Lifan has distribution centers around the world, including one in Dallas, Texas, USA. Plans include opening a research center in Great Britain and to double its workforce to 20,000. Initial Public Offering Lifan made an IPO on the Shanghai Stock Exchange in late 2010. Going global Access to profitable export markets, something the Chinese State allowed the company in 1998, means that this maker of automobiles and motorcycles does what many Chinese automakers desire: it sells in developed overseas markets like the EU and Japan. While finding more markets for its motorcycle-related products, Lifan has exported passenger cars to 51 countries. The company has sold in many countries (over 100) and in every continent (except Antarctica).Global Lifan > Global Network (image) Lifan Official Site (Web Archive) Europe Allowed access in 2003, Lifan motorcycle products are, as of 2006, sold in 18 European countries. An Italian importer or assembler, Martin Motors, rebadges and sells two small Lifan passenger car models.Chi Siamo Martin Motors Official Site Japan Beginning in 2001, Lifan sells motorcycles in Japan. North America Lifan motorcycles and dirt bikes are available in Canada. South America Some small passenger car models are sold in Uruguay,Productos grupoaler.com Brazil,Lifan Motors Brazil web site lifanmotors.com.br/ and Chile. Knock-down sales Some of the cars Lifan exports are probably in the form of knock-down kits. Such knock-down exports are an easy way to gain access to developing markets without added after-sales service costs. Sponsorships Lifan has sponsored a Chinese football team, Chongqing Lifan, beginning in 2005. Patents Lifan holds about 350 patents or over 3-4K, whichever is more accurate. At least 118 of those refer to automobiles. Production bases and facilities Lifan already has one passenger-car production base and the planned building of another will expand capacity by 150K when it opens in late 2011. Production capacity figures may consider engines and vehicles as discrete. Overseas motorcycle production bases include sites in Thailand, Turkey and Vietnam.Factory in Vietnam Lifan Official Site (Web Archive) As of 2007 car-making factories in Egypt, Russia and Vietnam produce Lifan-branded autos for domestic consumption. Products Trucks *Lifan LF1041G *Lifan LF1041N *Lifan LF1041T *Lifan LF1081G *Lifan LF3070G *Lifan LF3110F *Lifan LF3110G2 *Lifan LF3120G2 *Lifan 320 mini SUV *Lifan 520 car *Lifan 520i car *Lifan 620 car *Lifan Foison van *Lifan X60 SUV Buses *Lifan LF6592 *Lifan LF6592-1 *Lifan LF6750 *Lifan LF6750A *Lifan LF6780 *Lifan LF6781 *Lifan LF6781B *Lifan LF6854 References External links * Official website of Lifan Group * Lifan Automobiles * Lifan Thailand 力帆泰国制造有限公司 (Thai) Category:Motorcycle manufacturers of China Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Companies founded in 1992 Category:Truck manufacturers of China Category:Lifan Category:Companies of China Category:Companies based in Chongqing